A getaway
by BatRocha
Summary: Ash goes on a trip to relax, and enjoy his moments alone. The only problem is Gary happens to be in the same hotel with Ash and to make matters worse so is Paul.
1. Chapter 1

Hi sorry for not updating anything for months, computer problems. Anyway this story contains boy/boy so if you don't like it leave, or leave bad comments. Thanks.

* * *

"Go on a trip." Misty said, "You need this vacation."Brock says, "You have to learn to rely on yourself without Pikachu." Professor Oak says.

Well this is not my idea of a vacation.

The hotel isn't the problem; no it's the best I've ever been to. A clean place with a bed including a T.V., not to mention the beautiful view of the ocean, and the staff are very nice and even showed me around the area. They even let me play with some of their Pokémon. No, my problem was that Gary was here babysitting me in the room next to me. Gary denies the claim, and says that he needed a vacation, and it was only coincidence that we met. What are the odds that Gary would come to the same vacationing spot that I'm in, not to mention the fact that we were in Jhoto! Its obvious Professor Oak asked Gary to watch over me. There was no way Gary would know I was here. The only people I told where I was going were mom and professor Oak. Not even my friends knew where I was going, so how did Gary the day after I obtained my hotel room when I was leaving to explore, and at the same moment he does too. Leaving me gasping in surprise and him grinning like a manic, with "Hello Ashy-boy" leaving his lips in less than a second! Not to mention he was trailing behind me the whole entire time, teasing me. I mean, come on, the whole entire reason for this trip was to basically be with myself in the city, but that was yesterday. Hopefully Gary will hang out with that one girl she was hitting off with, Caria, I think. She was really pretty and nice; we met her when we're coming in to eat at the snack bar. She had long brown hair and blue eyes; she seemed to like Gary a lot.

Slowly I opened my hotel room. Looking both ways to see if Gary was around, he wasn't. Cautiously I walked into the hallways, making sure to keep quiet. Then I bolted to the direction of the elevators and ended up taking a quick turn and hit something hard, falling to the ground with a 'thud'.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said rubbing my head. That's when I looked up to see who I tackled to the ground. I could barely keep the squeak that escaped me as I recognized that familiar glare.

"You're as klutzy as ever."

Who would have guessed Paul would be here too. Let's just bring every single one of my rivals here. Is Ritchie going to be here too?

"Hi Paul, I didn't expect to see you here." I also didn't expect to see Gary, but hey, it seems the universe wanted me to have the worst vacation ever.

"Same here." Paul said, picking himself up as he waited for me to get out of the way.

Then the sound of knocking pierced through my senses.

"Ashy-boy, wakey, wakey, we got a big day ahead of us."

To think I would have been in the elevator by now, because this is so embarrassing. Even the usual stoic Paul was snickering. Why did Gary have to be so loud when saying his pet name with me. Especially since I never liked it, I couldn't take this, rushing to my feet I ran. Yes, I know it was childish, but I didn't want to be with either Gary or Paul, especially if they were going to be together. So I ran, I didn't pause to take the elevator, I went straight to the stairs into the lobby and out the door, stopping briefly to look behind me in case Gary or even Paul was there and went on my way.

I went everywhere, to the bookstore,mall, the sidewalk stands, and got some souvenirs for some of my friends. A togipi toy for Misty since I know she misses her old togipi, a piplup keychain for Dawn, A book of poetry for the professor, a shirt for mom and a batch of cookies for my Pokémon. I did anything, so I wouldn't have to go back to the hotel, but the thing is time never stops for anyone. Eventually I had to return to the hotel since it was getting dark and my feet were starting to hurt.

I entered the hotel, bags in hand surveying the scene. No Gary or Paul, that's good. I walked through the crowds of people, careful not to trip. The lobby is crowded which isn't surprising since most of the guests leave to have fun during the night, and usually don't get back until the next morning.

After bumping into a few people, almost landing face first onto the floor. I finally reached the elevators. When they opened, I kind of wished I'd taken the stairs. Right there in plain view was Gary, Paul, and that one girl Caria. It seemed they were having a vigorous discussion on how to train their Pokémon until they saw me. Well it was mostly my rivals that stayed deathly quiet. Caria kept on talking about a poffin recipe that could make normal type Pokémon fur shine.

"Ashy-boy your back, you didn't say anything say anything when you left, hey but your just in time. Caria invited us to dinner. I wanted to wait for you, but you took too long."

I couldn't help the blush that escaped through my cheeks, and my blush only grew worse when Gary asked to carry my bags.

The disapproving glare from Caria gave me didn't help. Paul on the other hand had the same demeanor he usually had.

"No thanks, but I'm Kind of tired so you go ahead and have fun." I entered the elevator ignoring the concerned looks that Gary gave me, but Caria soon picked up on her past conversation.

The only one who stayed was Paul which I found odd, because this was the first floor.

"Paul aren't you with them?" I asked taking a step away from him as we went to the second floor.

"No, they dragged me into this, I just wanted to get back to my room, but that friend of yours insisted."

We were at the fourth floor, only two more until we reach mine.

"Sorry about that Gary can really be-"

"Exasperating." Paul finished, looking at me with the same stoic expression.

"Yeah"

Sixth floor.

"Did you know that girl?" Paul asked politely.

I shook my head. "No, not really, I met her yesterday with Gary, and she talked mostly to Gary though."

The doors opened, we were at my floor.

Why Paul asked that question is beyond me wasn't it obvious that she didn't like me.

"Most girls like spending time with Gary than me."

Just when I was about to leave the elevator, Paul grabbed me from behind me from behind and turned me around to greet me with a kiss. I was so surprised that I barely heard what Paul said next.

"You don't need to be worried about girls."

Then the elevator doors closed as I stood dazed. Looking at Paul's smirking face as the doors closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, well, here it is, thanks to the people who reviewed, it really helps.

* * *

I was in my room lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, memorizing the small bumps that marred the ceiling. Doing anythingthat was possible to forget that kiss. Ash gave a small shiver, smothering his face with a pillow, trying his best to shut out the world around him.

Needless to say it didn't work.

Reality had barely sunk in this morning, but even when it sunk in it was still hard to process. Paul, even the name sent small shivers to burst in spasms all over Ash's body. Paul, my rival, the person that I loathed during my Sinnoh journey, Paul, the stoic, cruel trainer that I know him for, Paul, the guy that just kissed me.

Ash stood up straight on his bed, shaking his head vigorously, a small pout visible on his face.

Loud knocking started to resound all over the room followed by a loud "Ashy-boy."

"Go away Gary!" I screamed, squirming my way under the covers.

"Ash, what's wrong? You okay." The teasing voice of Gary had disappeared into one of concern.

"Go away!" I repeated, burrowing my way deeper into the bed. Ignoring the knocking and resilient cry's of Gary.

Soon the knocking stopped, but Gary kept on talking.

"What's that thing you keep telling me, Ash? That you shouldn't bottle up your emotions because it's unhealthy. That it's always good to talk to someone."

I lowered the covers so they would be at least beneath my eyes. It was true that I told Gary that a few times, but for him to use my own words against me.

"Come on Ash, I won't tease you or anything. You can tell me, we're friends."

I lowered the blanket so it would rest beneath my chin, and then quickly yanked the cover over my head.

"Go away Gary!"

A sigh could be heard from behind the door.

"Was it me, was it Caria, Paul?"

I could feel the shivers start up again once Gary said Paul's name.

"If I did anything I'm sorry. If I bothered you I'm sorry. I just wanted to spend some time with you that's all. I' ll leave you alone, if that's all you want, but just take care of yourself ."

I sat up as I heard the fading steps of Gary's shoes. Concentrating hard to hear the sound until it was inaudible. In reality I felt slightly guilty, but on the other hand, I didn't want anybody to see my flushed face. My sweating hands, my quivering pout. I felt so, miserable, at the moment, so confused, vulnerable. During these times I wish Pikachu was here rather than back home with my other Pokémon.

Pikachu always knew what to do when I'm feeling down.

I looked out the open window to see a wingull fly by. Getting out of bed, I watched the far-off cries of laughing people and Pokémon.

I gave a small sigh.

"I have to relax, just with me, no one else, there has to be somewhere I can go"

I was outside the hotel. Cautiously looking both ways to make sure no one that I knew was around. Quickly I called a taxi, told him my destination and we were off. I was to going to the sea cave that was near the beach. The cave, from what I heard from the staff is large and a worthwhile site that most tourists didn't know about, so it was usually vacant with the occasional native. They said it only appeared during the summer before the rainy season.

I arrived at the beach in about thirty minutes. Payed the cab driver and was on my way with only a backpack, flashlight, lunch a water bottle and a few snacks, nothing fancy.

Walking slowly, I took one step after another, feeling the ocean's air, focusing all my feelings, thoughts on the soft sand, the trip and the cave.

Soon I found myself at the entrance of the cave. Alone, no one was really there, but I didn't expect anybody, after all, the staff told me people didn't usually come on Mondays. Going inside I could see rocks, obviously. Looking further into the cave I could only see darkness. Even the suns warm rays couldn't illuminate the cave any further than a few inches. Rummaging through my backpack I got out my flashlight. Turning it on and steeped into the cave for another adventure.

I don't know how long I was walking into the cave, minutes, hours. It didn't seem very long, but at the same time it did. Like I blinked very slowly or something like that, it's hard to explain. So, when I reached the end it was somewhat of a surprise.

There was a small pond at the edge of the cave with a few goldeen and luvdisc. They appeared to be coming from a hole, which I presumed was connected to the ocean. The reason they went through all trouble because of the scene that lay before me. The cave's walls were bright, even without the flashlight they shone with a brilliance that rivaled the sun. The transparent wall bounced off each others, making a beautiful masterpiece.

Sitting down, quietly so as not to disturb the water Pokémon, watching the scene as I went to eat my lunch.

Nothing really exciting happened during the hours I was in the cave.

I left the cave feeling very satisfied. Leaving in time to catch the sun set on the ocean, but I couldn't stay long. It was going to be dark soon.

With calmness I walked to the street, aiming to get one taxi to take me back to the hotel. That didn't exactly go as planned.

I was stopped along the way by three strangers. They had a Zangoose out, and it seemed very hostile. The only thing I could do in front of these smirking people was clutch my backpack's straps, since they had circled around me.

"A tourist, what's a tourist doing here all alone?"

I kept my mouth shut, holding on even tighter to the straps. The others got closer.

"You got anything?" Asked the man that was closest to the Zangoose.

Without hesitation I tossed my backpack to him. Which he checked, there wasn't really much in the backpack to begin with at the beginning of my trip. Just an empty bottle, trash, and the twelve bucks I was going to use to get home, so of course they weren't satisfied when they finished going through the contents of my bag.

"This it, tourist?" he said with a bit of contempt.

I could only nod slowly. I never really had the nerve to speak. On usually circumstances I wouldn't be scared, because of my Pokémon. I've dealt with thieves time and time again. This time my Pokémon weren't with me.

"I don't believe him."

The man behind me said taking a step forward grabbing me holding my arms behind my back.

I struggled, but I knew it was futile. The guy was twice my size and possibly twice my strength.

The guy that seemed to be in charge spoke again. "Well, we'll have to make sure now wont we. Zangoose, uses Fury Swipes to tear open his pockets, no holding back."

The pain was instantaneous when Zangoose lunged at me shredding my pockets with his claws, missing it intentional target more than once, snagging a few pieces of skin. I knew there was no hope of escaping; I learned that from Team Rocket how they were always persistent on trying to catch my pikachu.

"Electabuzz, Thunder."

A huge powerful lightning bolt hit Zangoose sending it straight to the ground. All I could do was stand dazed as an electabuzz started coming into my line of vision. The guy who was previously holding me, had let go, had left to face some other guy whose face I couldn't really distibguish. He was fighting against all three of the thieves along with his electabuzz, well I think its his.

Before I knew it, I found myself falling to my knees, trying my best to figure out who the person next to electabuzz was.

Whoever it was, he was moving with expert precision. Punching, attacking his opponents with his Pokémon. They seemed to be in sync, already they sent one guy running, it was too dark to see, but I think he had a black eye. The other two kept on fighting, but they soon followed their friend from before. Withdrawing their knocked out Zangoose, than zipped away, which left me alone with this stranger and his Pokémon.

He started to get closer, along with his elctabuzz. He was panting by the time he got close enough for me to find out who he was.

"Paul." I said quietly, still in a daze.

By then he was kneeling down grabbing me by the shoulders, gently.

"Ash, you okay?"

It took me awhile to answer. I was too preoccupied by Paul's expression, His face was distressed, I think, or as close to distressed as he could put it, but mostly I saw frustration or danger. During this time I didn't even contemplate why he was here, how he got here, until a few minutes later.

"What are you doing here Paul?"

Paul stared at me for a moment than gave an exasperated sigh.

"Apparently, to save you and take you back to the hotel. Can you stand?"

I gave a quick nod than slowly stood up as Paul withdrew his electabuzz. It was kind of hard to stand up, if it wasn't for Paul to steady me I'm sure I would have fallen. That's when I noticed Paul's busted lip. It was odd that I didn't recognize the blood at first, when I spent minutes just staring at his face.

"You're hurt." Was all I could say as I carefully wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth."

Paul was surprised, but by now I never knew what emotion Paul was really feeling, like I said before I didn't really understand. Didn't understand the fluttering in my chest as Paul held me tighter.

"Your one to talk." He said, eyes downcast.

I didn't know what he meant by that either, as I leaned against him, closing my eyes for a brief second.

"Thanks Paul."

* * *

Now I have a little dilemma, I have a portion of the third chapter finished, so if people have any idea's I'm welcome to anything. The next chapter is probably the last one for the story, but if you guy's want me to continue in a from of a series just ask or review.

unrelated subject: Run The Show


	3. Chapter 3

This is really, really short, I'm so very disappointed, and I could have done better, but I have to work on other projects that I've been thinking about for a long time, sorry. Which reminds, I'm still wondering if I should post some stories, their more, along the lines of Yu-gi-oh (Original) and Harry Potter, or just post another comashipping. I still have to post those other one-shots, what a hassle. OK, so here it is, hope you like it.

* * *

You could say it was surprising when I woke up in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by soft pillows and a large blanket over me, warm and snug in a comfortable position. In reality it wasn't as surprising as you would imagine, I felt strongly at peace. It wasn't until I tried to get up did pain erupt from all over my body. Still I persisted, and slowly with each groan of pain I was now sitting. Surveying my area with an attentiveness that I thought I would only use in Pokémon battles. It was then that I realized I wasn't alone.

In a chair on the far right corner of the bed was Paul. Luckily he was sleeping but it was kinda weird. That's when my common sense came rushing back. As best as I could, I got off the bed which ended in me falling to the ground with a very loud 'thump'. A loud gasp escaped Ash, as the pain started to worsen. Paul was soon hovering over Ash, who awoke from the sound of Ash falling.

"What are you doing?" He asked, kneeling down beside me.

"Trying to get out of here." I said simply, flinching every now and then from the dulling pain.

"How's that working out for you?"

I glared at Paul, who only returned the gesture, moving myself to a sitting position. It hurt, it probably would have been worse if Paul wasn't there helping me, again very weird.

"Why am I here?" I asked trying to sound casual, although that went out the window when I felt the intense pain in my chest and gave out a whimper.

Paul only gave out a small sigh. "Who knows." He answered.

All I could do was give him a curious look. Wasn't this Paul's room? He would know why I was here. Oh wait; it was last night, the cave, fight, Paul.

Slowly I looked into Paul's eyes, to see only for a second a;; the different emotions clashing inside before it went blank.

I couldn't help looking at his busted lip, remembering how he obtained it, which was all, of course, my fault.

"Sorry about your lip."

"Worry about yourself." He said, picking me up gently, to place me back on the bed.

I didn't complain.

He raised the blanket back over my chest, no cruel remarks, no cold comments, just the same emotionless expression as usual.

"Relax, if you don't, it will only take longer for you heal, and more trouble for me."

Never mind.

"You're a real jerk, you know that right."

Paul ignored me as he sat back down in his chair, grabbing a remote that I never noticed till now.

I watched him click at the buttons before unconsciousness set in.

I woke up only to find Paul's chair empty.

Looking around the room I didn't find Paul anywhere that I could see being stuck in a bed and all. Slowly I sat up, feeling the pain returning, not as sharply as before it was there.

What should do, there's no point in getting off, I'll just fall back down, worse than before. Where could that guy be though?

What a nuisance, Paul thought walking up to Gary's door, knocking a few times, before stepping back. The door opening instantly revealing Gary's worried face.

"A-, Paul." His expression changed into one of disappointment. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

A cynical smirk appeared on Paul's face. "I saved him."

Gary glared, his fists tightening. "What?"

"Are you deaf? It seems that I have every right to have him as you do."

Gary threw a punch at Paul, who only blocked it, but neither flinched as they made eye contact.

"Is that so, even if you saved him, it won't mean anything, I've known him the longest, I care about him." He started putting pressure on his fist, which didn't affect Paul much. "To me this isn't just a bet you know."

Paul stayed silent, as he took a step forward into Gary's punch.

* * *

I took the advice of making a sequel, hopefully, I'll write it better next time. Anyway, let me know how soon you want the next sequel because I'm serious when I have other projects to work on, but on more important news can somebody tell me if it's official that Paul's not going to be in the next season of Pokemon. It wont be any fun without him, he was the only realistic character, I mean no one in Pokemon can be that nice, and I happen to like those types of characters, well except Sasuke, he disappointed me. Also, if you guy's want me to post any, puppyshipping or harry potter stories soon, just let me know. I'm slightly confidant that those stories are better written than this one.


End file.
